L'enquête
by Cadavres Exquis
Summary: Quand Death Mask trouve des traces bizarres sur les couvertures de son lit, il veut absolument savoir d'où elles viennent. son enquête ne tarde pas à prendre un tour bizarre...


**L'enquête**

des Cadavres Exquis

Death Mask entra comme un fou dans la demeure du Poisson:

- Aphro, c'est terrible! Viens voir!

- Quoi? demanda le chevalier du dernier des signes qui avait encore des bigoudis sur la tête car il n'avait pas fini de se préparer.

- Viens voir, je te dis! insista le Cancer.

- Ok, je te suis.

Aphrodite dut cavaler comme un fou pour arriver à suivre Death mask qui semblait déchaîné. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour arriver au temple du Cancer. Death Mask repoussa les portes devant lui avec fracas pour arriver à la chambre et désigna le lit qui était défait.

- Là! cria-t-il

- Là, quoi? demanda Aphrodite qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

- J'ai passé la nuit avec Shiryu et mon lit était fait hier! Et regarde comment il est ce matin!

- Hein?

- Quelqu'un a dormi dans MON lit durant mon absence! hurla l'italien

- Ah bon?

- Et regarde ça!

D'un geste sec, Death Mask arracha les draps avant de les coller sous le nez d'Aphrodite qui ne put que constater l'embarrassante présence de tâches blanchâtres.

- Euh... tu crois que c'est...? demanda le suédois, embarrassé.

- Oui! J'en suis sûr! Quelqu'un s'est branlé sur mon lit! explosa Death Mask.

- Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être?

- NON! Et c'est pour ça que je suis en colère! s'énerva Death Mask. À la limite, on m'aurait demandé la permission, j'aurais pas autant gueulé!

- Et que comptes-tu faire? interrogea Aphrodite.

Death Mask inspira un bon coup et haussa ses épaules. Que pouvait-il faire? Une analyse ADN de tous les chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire pour vérifier qui a dormi ici la veille? Cela coûterait trop cher...

- On va d'abord commencer par demander dans le voisinage s'ils ont vu quelqu'un entrer dans mon temple, hier... répondit finalement Death Mask.

Aphrodite approuva l'idée et se rhabilla en vitesse avec les habits de Death Mask qui traînaient dans le coin, pour commencer leur enquête.

Nos deux amis rendirent donc visite en premier lieu à Ayor pour lui demander s'il avait vu la veille une personne entrer dans le temple du Cancer.

- Oui, une ombre est entrée: je l'ai vu! fit Ayor.

- Et il y en avait qu'une? insista Death Mask.

- Euh, non pardon: je ne suis planté. Il y en avait deux, dit Ayor en se grattant la tête. Et ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux longs.

- Avec ça, on est bien avancé, fit Aphrodite. En gros, on sait que c'était pas Aldébaran.

- Oui, sinon, mon lit aurait été cassé, fit Death Mask, goguenard.

Aphrodite éclata de rire, mais cette boutade ne faisait pas avancer l'affaire.

- Bon ben on va aller voir Milo, proposa Death Mask, puisqu'il est toujours fourré avec Camus et qu'ils ont tous les deux des cheveux long, ça pourrait être un des deux, voire les deux. Même si je me demande ce qu'ils seraient venus foutre dans mon lit tous les deux.

- C'était peut-être pour se raconter des histoires d'horreur sous les couettes, dit naïvement le Poisson.

- Oui, possible, répondit DM. On le saura bientôt!

- Attends, Death Mask! Je te connais. Avec tes méthodes, tu vas les braquer et on en tirera rien. Laisse-moi faire!

- Si tu veux! Mais ça a intérêt à être efficace! Je pourrais plus jamais dormir dans mon lit tant que je n'aurais pas découvert qui s'est envoyé en l'air dedans!

- Tu sais très bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi quand tu le souhaites! lui lança Aphrodite avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils arrivaient devant la maison du Scorpion et Aphrodite y entra seul.

- Salut, Milo, ça va?

- Oui, lui répondit le chevalier grec, un peu surpris qu'Aphrodite vienne s'enquérir de lui.

- Je me demandais: ça avance tes petites affaires avec Camus?

- En quoi ça te regarde?

- Non, mais si la voie est libre, je pensais que je pourrais tenter ma chance avec lui. J'ai fait un rêve érotique: on faisait l'amour lui et moi sur un iceberg, ça m'a laissé dans un de ces états!

- Ah oui? fit Milo, mécontent.

- Oui. Toi, tu n'as jamais de fantasme de ce genre?

- Non... je vois pas... les icebergs, c'est froid.

- Moi, je rêve aussi de faire l'amour dans le lit de Shaka.

Milo ne comprenait pas où Aphrodite voulait en venir et le poisson s'en aperçut tout de suite. Il s'approcha alors du Scorpion d'un pas lent.

- Ce soir, Shaka n'est pas dans son temple, fit le poisson d'une voix sensuelle. Tu pourrais m'y rejoindre...

- Mais, mais, mais... bégaya Milo. Je... Tu... Tu... Tu veux dire toi et moi chez Shaka?

Aphrodite acquiesça et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant un Milo tout excité derrière lui.

- Alors? demanda Death Mask.

- Ça a marché, fit Aphrodite. Donc, rendez-vous ce soir chez Shaka! On le démasquera, tu verras!

- Je te fais confiance, fit le Cancer d'un ton joyeux. Mais y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit bien lui qui ait couché dans mon pieu!

Milo arriva chez Shaka chaud, chaud, chaud comme la braise. Son sexe dressé dépassait déjà de son pantalon lorsqu'il entra dans le sixième temple en cherchant Aphrodite:

- Aphro? T'es où? J'en peux plus! Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris avec moi! Je vais exploser sinon!

C'était tout de même étrange: il faisait tout noir et tout était silencieux. Milo commençait à se sentir con avec sa bite en l'air dans un temple visiblement désert. Mais tout d'un coup, tout s'alluma:

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! gueula Athéna avant d'observer la nudité de Milo et de se détourner en pleurant.

Tous les chevaliers étaient là, médusés, sauf Aphrodite et Shaka qui étaient morts de rire dans leur coin, et Death Mask qui continuait son enquête en solitaire. (En fait, c'était lui qui s'était branlé sur ses couvertures la veille avec Shiryu et Shun, mais il s'en souvenait plus car il avait trop bu.)

Milo, bien entendu, était rouge de honte et ne tarda pas à débander. Camus était très gêné pour son amant mais il n'osa rien dire devant Athéna qui piquait une crise de colère noire.

- Quelle indécence! gueulait-elle. On t'avait préparé une belle fête et tu viens exhiber ta grosse queue devant nous, t'as pas honte?

Milo, à cause du sale coup d'Aphro et de Shaka, avait perdu son honneur de chevalier. Il se fit congeler le soir même par son amant Camus qui vint par la suite verser une larme sur le cercueil de glace tous les ans, le jour de l'anniversaire du Scorpion.

**FIN**


End file.
